Who Are You Calling Small?
by optimistic girl94
Summary: A huge explosion in potion class makes Ron shrink. How will he survie being a small fry? Read to find out. Please read.Chap5up.
1. Default Chapter

Who are you calling small?

Chap1 Short stuff

Ron looked at the bubbling contents in the cauldron thinking back to the horrid event of being partnered with Maulthoy.

Flashback

"Ron Weasley you will be paired with Draco Maulthoy," Pro. Snape said.

"Excuse me did you just say Maulthoy?" Ron asked.

"Yes if you were listening you would have heard that,"

"Pro. Snape can't you just put Ron with us?" Harry asked.

"No this is a two people project not three," he said, "argue any further and house points will be deducted."

"Great," Ron sarcastically said.

End flashback

Ron looked over to where Harry and Hermione were working. Ron saw Harry look up to wave at him, which made him even more disturbed with his partner.

"Look Weasel if you aren't going to do the work then you don't get the grade," Maulthoy said.

"I don't care," Ron said.

Looking up at the cauldron again Ron saw Maulthoy put in something that wasn't supposed to be mixed in with the other ingredients.

"You don't put that in Maulthoy," Ron said.

"Like you would know,"

"I would because it says here you put pixie wings in then you mix it, you don't put fire seeds in first you put it in after," Ron said smiling proudly.

"Fine then you do that then," Maulthoy said moving out of Ron's way.

Ron put in the pixie wings then mixed the ingredients together. He looked at Maulthoy with a smile on that said I told you so. Suddenly the cauldron began to bubble wildly some of the liquid spilling on the floor. Everyone turned to look at Ron as the cauldron was going wild.

"Look what you did stupid," Maulthoy said.

"This was all your-,"

Before Ron could say anything there was a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared everyone was on the floor the whole room was messed up green goop splattered everywhere. Harry and Hermione got up from under the table.

"Where is Ron?" Harry asked.

Opening his eyes Ron rubbed his aching head. He would get Maulthoy for making such a mistake with the formula. Good thing he listened this one time so he wouldn't have a bigger reaction then an explosion. He hoped everyone was okay. Ron looked up to see everything was fifty times bigger then it was supposed to be. Thinking Ron thought the explosion must have made everything bigger in size.

"Ron!"

Ron heard someone calling his name so he answered but nothing happened because the person kept calling out his name. Getting up Ron went to look to see where Hermione and Harry were. As he was walking he saw all these big feet he wondered who the feet belonged to.

"Ron! Where are you?"

"I am right here," Ron squeaked.

"Hermione did you here that?" Harry asked.

"What?"

"Never mind,"

Confused Ron looked up to see Harry and Hermione towering over him. He then smacked his forehead everything was so big not because of the explosion but because he was so small. Realizing that he figured out that the explosion made him shrink in size. This was bad because no one could hear or see him. How to get their attention?

"This all Maulthoy's fault," Harry said.

"Don't pin it on me it was Ron's fault," Maulthoy said.

Ron stood there thinking for a bit just wondering how he would get them to notice him. He heard a stomping sound as a foot came toward him. Ron jumped out of the way before he was squashed.

"We will have to contact Ron's parents to tell them," Pro.Snape said.

Ron didn't want his parents to know especially his mom because she would get so emotional. Ron wished he had something to get him up on a table. Sticking his hands in his pocket he found his wand. Taking it out he saw it shrunk with him too. He pointed the wand at himself saying windgardinleviosa (An: sorry for spelling). Slowly Ron lifted off the ground until he could grab the edge of the table. Once he was on the table he used his wand to make a small fire on one of Hermione's papers.

"Do you smell smoke?" Harry asked.

"Yes and it is coming from-my paper!" Hermione yelled.

"I'll fix it," Harry said taking out his wand to put out the fire.

"Who could have done such a thing?" Hermione asked looking at her burnt notes.

"I don't know," Harry said.

Harry looked at the table to see what could possibly cause the fire.

"Hermione come and look at this!" Harry yelled.

"What?"

"It's Ron," Harry said.

Hermione was so surprised she didn't say a thing she just stared.

"Ron what happened?" Hermione asked.

"I guess the explosion made me shrink," Ron answered.

"Pro.Snape we found Ron," Harry said.

"Where?"

"There," Hermoine and Harry pointed.

"Well this is interesting,"

"How will we change him back?"

"I don't know really but I will have to find an antidote," Pro. Snape said, "in the mean time keep Ron off the floor."

"O.k. sir," they said.

Ron looked out from Harry's shirt pocket everything was so big. Looking around Ron saw they were heading to lunch, which was good because Ron was hungry. As Ron was placed on the table he ran to one of the tray's holding the food but was stop by Harry's huge hand.

"Move your gigantic hand out of the way," Ron yelled.

"The rules of eating is-,"

"There are rules now?"

"Yes there are," Harry said, "you can't just run over and eat. See someone might accidentally pick you up and eat you so I will give you some of my food."

"Humph,"

"Listen to Harry Ron it is for your own safety," Hermione said.

"Hey guys," Ginny yelled as she sat next to Harry.

"Hey Ginny," they said.

"Have you seen my brother?" she asked.

"Yes he is right there,"

"You are saying he is – wow Ron you are a shortie," Ginny shouted.

"I know that Ginny," he squeaked.

"How did that happen?"

"An explosion in potion class," Hermione said.

"All Maulthoy's fault," Harry said.

"I see," she said, "how will he be changed back?"

"Pro. Snape is trying to figure that out," Hermione said.

After lunch they headed to the qudditch practice. Ron knew he couldn't practice because he was too small for his broom. Ron was taken out of Harry's pocket and placed in Hermione's hand.

"Whatever you do don't drop him," Harry said heading to his team.

"O.k."

From Hermione's hand Ron watched the practice. Everything was going all right until Ron spotted Maulthoy down below. He was holding a wand at least that is what Ron saw. Lifting the wand Maulthoy pointed it at Harry.

"Hermione Maulthoy is going to ruin the practice," Ron squealed.

"Ron are you saying something?" Hermione asked leaning in to listen to Ron.

"Yes Maulthoy is going to do something," Ron shouted.

Hermione brought out her wand yelling expeliarmus that made Maulthoy's wand fly from his hand.

"Nice eye Ron," Hermione said.

"Thanks,"

After dinner they headed to the Gryffindor tower to turn in for the night. Run was placed on the nightstand next to Harry's bed. Harry went over to one of the beds and turned it small placing it next to Ron.

"If you can turn that bed small can't you turn me back?" Ron asked.

"The spell only works for objects not people," Harry said removing his glasses.

"Oh, goodnight Harry," Ron said.

"Goodnight small fry," Harry chuckled.

Ron went to sleep then woke up.

"Wait a minute who are you calling small fry?" Ron asked angrily.

Wow end of the first chapter what do you think should I go on? It might take a while to update this.

Please review.


	2. Hogsmeade

Who Are You Calling Small

Chap 2 Hogsmeade

Ron woke up in the morning to see Harry staring right at him of course his reaction to that was to scream which made him fall from his miniature bed into Harry's hand.

"Hurry up Ron, we don't want to be late," Harry said.

"Never do that again," Ron said.

They met up with Hermione in the great hall. Hermione was patiently waiting for them to come. First thing she asked them was what took them so long?

"Ron was wasting too much time," Harry said.

"What? That isn't true,"

"What Ron I can't hear you because you are too small," Harry said.

Ron grunted crossing his arms over his chest. They began to eat breakfast like everyday, until Maulthoy and his goons interrupted they're everyday breakfast.

"Hey Potty, Granger and oh yes you can't forget Peewee,"

"Shut up Maulthoy," Ron shouted.

" Did you say something Peewee?" Maulthoy asked moving closer to hear Ron.

"Yes you need to go back to your own table and bug the people over there," Ron squealed.

"You think you can tell me what to do? Little you,"

"Go away Maulthoy," Harry said.

"Are you going to hide him from my taunting words by stuffing him in your pocket?" Maulthoy asked.

"No,"

Maulthoy picked Ron up laughing evilly.

"Let go of me you jerk!" Ron yelled.

"I don't know are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"O.k." Maulthoy said dropping Ron on the floor.

"Look what you have done!" Harry shouted.

"Oops how clumsy of me," He laughed maniacally.

Ron rubbed his aching head. Later on Ron would get Maulthoy back for that. He looked around him to see a lot of feet. He was scared because he knew if one of those foots decided to move he would surely be squashed like gum at the bottom of someone's shoe.

Harry and Hermione got on the floor to search for they're small friend. Hermione thought she found him but really it was just a piece of Chicken. Harry also announced he found Ron but it turned out to be a roll. Suddenly Harry heard a squeak as he crawled along the floor. Lowering his body to the ground he saw Ron dodging feet. Quickly Harry scooped Ron up before an abnormally sized foot squashed Ron.

"Thanks," Ron squealed.

" You're welcome," Harry said.

After breakfast they headed to the front of the school to go to Hogsmeade. They couldn't wait for a fun filled day at hogsmeade. As the carriages bumped along the road Ron began to complain about crampness of Harry's pocket of course Harry ignored every word Ron said. When they got off the carriage they went to three brooms for butter beer. Harry paid for all three of their drinks then they sat down.

"Good to be back at hogsmeade," Harry said.

"It is a great way to break from work," Hermione said.

"Hey guys," Ginny said joining them.

"Hello Ginny," they replied.

Ron stuck his head out of Harry's pocket to reach for the straw of his drink. Once he grasped the large straw he tried to bring it to his mouth but ended up holding onto the straw for dear life because of Harry laughing to hard flinging Ron from Harry's pocket. No one seemed to notice because they were engrossed into Ginny's tale. Ron's grip was slowly slipping as he dropped into the cup of butter beer. This would be a good time for Ron to put his swimming skills to work. He flapped his arms wildly so he wouldn't drown in the sweet substance.

"And then Ron woke up with a spider on his face," Ginny laughed.

"Fred and George are very sneaky," Harry chuckled.

"Hey Harry look there is something in that drink," Hermione pointed.

"Let me see," Harry said picking up the cup of butter beer.

Ron saw Harry looking in and began to wave his hands as if he had just seen a famous person and wanted to get he or she's attention.

"Ron? Now how did you get in there?" Harry asked digging his hand in the drink to save Ron.

"I was in there for five minutes," Ron gasped.

"Sorry," Harry said.

"Let's go to Fred and George's prank shop," Ginny said.

"No and let them see me like this?" Ron squeaked.

"They should know already," Ginny said.

"No they don't because mom and dad don't know," Ron said.

"Oh stop worrying let's go," Ginny said.

Ron who was drenched from swimming in butter beer was placed back into Harry's pocket. When they arrived at Fred and George's prank shop they got the usual sales pitch.

"Hi I'm Fred,"

"And I'm George,"

"And welcome to Fred and George's prank shop," they said.

"All our items are guaranteed to annoy anyone or your money back," Fred said.

"Everything here is at a very reasonable price," George said.

"How can we prank you?" they asked.

"Do you have that special prank I want?" Ginny asked.

"Yes Ginny in fact we do," they said.

They disappeared behind the counter returning with a brown package. They handed the package to Ginny who took the item with pleasure.

"Thank you," Ginny said.

"No problem,"

"What is that?" Hermione asked.

"It is something that you will never know about," Ginny said.

"Well I-,"

"Hey so where is Ronnikins?" Fred asked.

"Yes where is he?" George looked around the store.

Harry dug in his pocket and placed Ron on the counter. Fred and George looked at Harry then at each other and then they looked at Harry again. Afterwards they looked at a boy that was trying to steal an item.

"Did you make that yourself Harry?" George asked.

"No it is-,"

"Wow Harry I didn't know you had that type of talent," George said.

"Wow," Fred said picking Ron up and examining him.

" Yes this is a very good carving," George said.

"I didn't make-,"

"If you didn't make it then where did you get it made because it is very realistic?" they asked.

"I am no carving!" Ron shrilled.

Shocked by the talking object Fred dropped it on the counter. They backed away as if it was possessed.

"That is no carving it is Ron," Harry said.

"What no way," they yelled.

"It is,"

"Ron is now truly ickle Ronnikins," they laughed walking up to the counter.

"Stop laughing it isn't funny," Ron squealed.

"Hey Ron how is the weather down there?" Fred laughed.

"Yeah how are you enjoying the view way way down there," George laughed.

"Shut up!"

"Don't make Ron feel smaller then he already is," Hermione giggled.

"Stop making fun of me,"

"It isn't nice to pick on people because they are short," Hermione said.

"We know but Ron is shorter than short so we can make fun of him," Fred and George said.

"If you both don't stop picking on me I am going to-,"

"What are you going to do hide in Harry's pocket?" Fred asked.

"Why I outta-,"

"Why you outta get bigger," George said.

Everyone one was on the floor rolling with laughter. Ron looked at them as if they were crazy.

"That isn't funny," Ron shouted.

" You are too small to understand," George laughed harder.

"Excuse me is there a bigger bottle of this itching powder?" a little boy asked.

"Yes but Ron wouldn't be able to reach it," Fred roared with laughter.

"Huh?" the boy asked.

"Oh the bottle is located on that shelf over there," Fred pointed trying not to laugh.

"Thank you," he said.

"It was no big problem," Fred laughed.

"Hey Ron!" Harry yelled.

"Yes Harry," Ron said hoping Harry wasn't going to laugh at him.

"I just wanted you to know that you may be small but you have a big heart to make up for your size," Harry laughed.

"You are all mean," Ron squealed.

"Maybe if you eat your vegetables and drink milk you can grow," Hermione giggled.

"Come on please stop making fun of me," Ron said.

"Hold on we have to say one more thing," Fred said.

"How about no,"

"We promise it has nothing to do with your size," George said.

"Promise?"

"Yes,"

"Well o.k."

"Ron we just wanted to say we're sorry so we decided to give you a very small apology," Fred chuckled.

"Don't start," Ron warned.

" We will make you a shortcake," George and Fred laughed.

"Hermione, Harry I want to leave,"

"Calm down wait a minute just stay calm you are already down," Harry laughed.

Ron was tired of this so he gave everyone a mean look, which indicated he wasn't happy. Harry picked up Ron and put him in his pocket. They said goodbye to Fred and George then headed to the carriages.

"Ron are you a little mad?" Harry asked.

"Don't test my patients Harry,"

"Gees someone is a little grumpy," Harry smiled.

They headed back to Hogwarts just in time for dinner.

"Hey munchkin!" Maulthoy yelled.

"Shut up!"

"You can't-,"

"Maulthoy just shove it up your-,"

Harry picked Ron off the table and shoved Ron in his pocket so he would say anything else. When they got to the Gryiffindor tower they all went to bed except Ron who was still mad. Then he cooled off a bit.

"Goodnight Harry," Ron said.

"Sweet dreams shortie," Harry said.

Ron looked at Harry deciding not to say anything about it. After a while Ron fell asleep.

Read and review please.


	3. Qudditch

Who Are You Calling Small

(AN: I don't own Harry Potter. Sorry it took too long to update. I had writer's cramp.)

Chap 3 Qudditch

In the great hall Harry and Hermione were eating their lunch. It had been a long day and they were excited about the qudditch game. Especially Harry who knew they would beat Slytheran.

" Today's game is going to be great," Harry announced. " I can just feel it. Nothing will go wrong."

" I have that feeling too…but wait," Hermione frowned looking down at Ron who was having trouble eating a big piece of meat.

" What?" Harry asked clueless. " Oh, Ron, thanks a lot, Hermione, that wasn't a problem before. Do have any idea what will happen to our team without the keeper?"

" Harry, I am sure nothing bad will happen," Hermione assured. " You can get a replacement."

" In an hour?" he laughed. " There is no way unless, Ron can grow in an hour we are doomed."

Ron stopped struggling with his lunch and looked up at Harry and Hermione. He too forgot about the qudditch game. How could he forget? He knew there was no way that he could play.

" Does that mean we will have to forfeit?" Ron squeaked.

"Ron, could you repeat that please?" Harry asked leaning in.

" Never mind," Ron shrugged.

Suddenly Malfoy strolled over to the Gryffindor table.

" I overheard your dilemma," Malfoy nodded. "Not like it is such a big problem. Weasl isn't a good keeper anyway. I take that back. He is wonderful because he always gives our side a goal."

" Not all the time," Harry piped up. " Only once in awhile."

" Right," he grunted. " But if you want to forfeit the game over to us. We will be glad to win."

" No, Malfoy, we are going to beat you fair and square," Harry, growled.

" I would like to see try that," Malfoy smirked.

Harry scooped Ron up and placed him in his pocket. Quickly they both headed to the qudditch field. Their captain Frank stood there checking peoples brooms and how their uniforms looked.

" Harry, so good to see you…where is your uniform, and where is Weasly?" he asked scanning the area.

" I haven't gotten my uniform on yet," he replied. " Ask for Ron he is right here."

Hesitantly Harry reached into his pocket for Ron. A huge hand took a hold of Ron's small body. Looking forward he saw their captain standing tall. He was frightened at first then he relaxed. Slowly Harry showed Frank what he was talking about. Glaring at Harry Frank then looked at the figure in Harry's hand. Surprisingly Frank burst into a fit of laughter.

" Good joke, Harry," he smiled. " I needed a good laugh right team."

The rest of the team laughed with him.

" Thank you, Harry, for you joke, but where is Ron?"

" Sir as much as you liked my joke I am afraid it isn't a joke," Harry corrected. " See it all happened in potion class when stupid Malfoy…

Frank looked closer to the figure sitting in Harry's hand. It looked just like their keeper Ron. Examining the small object even closer he noticed it move its head.

" Hello, Frank," Ron waved.

In a swift motion Frank was on the floor in shock. The rest of the team looked at Harry then back at their captain.

" What did you do to him?" one of them asked.

" Nothing," Harry shook his head. " He just fainted."

" Oh this is just great," Mary cried. " We have a game in thirty minutes and, Frank, is taking a nap."

Mary was one of the beaters on the team.

" Mary, shut up," Jonathan hollered. " He just fainted."

" That is even worse," Mary squealed.

Everyone looked at Harry.

" I will be going to get ready now," Harry, announced.

Scurrying like a mouse Harry rushed up to his dorm where Neville and Seamus were. They both looked at Harry as he entered.

" Ready for the game, Harry?" Seamus asked.

" No," Harry frowned dropping onto his bed.

" Harry!" Ron screamed.

" Sorry mate," Harry pulled Ron from his pocket.

" I still can't believe, Ron, is small," Neville said.

" That must suck for him," Seamus grinned.

Harry placed his uniform on then slowly walked downstairs. Looking for Hermione he spotted her walking out to the qudditch field. Quickly he ran up to her and took a hold of her arm.

" Hermione, can you do me a favor?" he asked.

" Of course what?" she smiled.

" Hold, Ron, I have to go," he ordered. " Remember don't drop him."

" Harry now why would I do something so irresponsible like that I mean I am…

" Goodbye, Hermione," he waved from a far.

Sitting in the stands Hermione waited for the game to begin. Ginny and Luna sat next to her. When the first goal was scored on Slytheran Hermione needed to go to the bathroom.

" Hey, Ginny, will you go with me to the bathroom," she asked.

" Sure," she answered. " What about, Ron?"

" Luna, could you take care of, Ron, while Ginny and I head to the bathroom?" Hermione pleaded.

" Yes, I would be glad too," she winked.

Ron was placed in Luna's hands. A large smile crept on her face. The boy she had a crush on for so long was finally with her. She remembered all the times she would try and talk to him, but get scared and back off. But now she couldn't be scared because he was one inch tall.

" Hey, Ron," she greeted.

" Oh hey, Luna," he smiled.

" It must be tough being small,"

" It is," he frowned. " Everyone is always making fun of me."

" I don't," she grinned. " I think it's hot that you are an inch tall."

" Thank you," he smiled.

* * *

Harry zoomed through the sky clutching his broom in his hand. He felt so a live when he was playing qudditch. The snitch flew in front of him as he was looking for it.

* * *

" Ron, you may not be famous like, Harry, but you are sure cutter than him," she proudly stated.

" Wow, um thanks,"

" I love everything about you," she explained. " I love the way you stuff your mouth. I love the way you scream when you see a spider. And the way you make fun of Malfoy, and the way you block the goal, so the other team can't score."

" I am flattered and creeped out," he smirked. " You really like me don't you."

" I do," she nodded." I would marry you if we weren't in school. I always dreamed of us saying I do then flying away on the back of a unicorn. Maybe have three kids. You might think I am silly, but that is how I feel."

" I don't think you are silly I …

" Ron, you are so understanding," she giggled. " My mom thinks so too. Right when I told her about you she approved. She even wants to meet you. Even my father who hates all the guys I have had a crush on wants to meet you."

" I see," Ron smiled.

He looked up at Luna's eyes that were twinkling. Okay he was disturbed. Luna was getting on his nerves. She probably didn't noticed how aggravated he was. Luna wouldn't stop talking. All that came out of her mouth was blab blab blab.

" I told, Ginny, how I felt and she promised she would bring you and me together," she shouted. "Isn' t that wonderful."

" Luna, you are great and all," he squeaked. " But see…

" I am great?" she smiled. " You said I am great. That must mean you want to be my boyfriend."

" Well no I…

" Don't worry, Ron, I will be a great girlfriend," she promised. " Starting with a kiss."

" What kiss?" Ron squealed.

Luna leaned in to give Ron a kiss. This was just too much Ron thought as a pair of lips came toward him. Quickly Ron jumped off of Luna's hand right before her lips came down. Luna smothered her hand with a kiss. When she was done she noticed Ron was gone. Panic swept over her. Where did he go? Suddenly she broke down into tears.

" No," she cried.

Getting up she ran to the bathroom.

* * *

Slytheran scored a goal on Gryffindor. Harry had to catch the snitch before Malfoy, but he knew that wouldn't be a problem. Finally he was real close to the snitch Malfoy close behind.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny arrived back at the stands to find Luna missing. 

" Where's Luna?" she asked.

" I think the big question here is where is, Ron?" Ginny asked.

Cheers rang throughout the whole stadium Gryffindor won. Harry lowered his broom down the snitch in his hand. Happily he strolled over to Hermione who was looking all over the stands with Ginny.

" Hey, Hermione, what are you doing down there?" he asked.

" Uh we were just looking for… my ring!" Hermione shouted.

" Yes her beautiful ring," Ginny piped up.

" You never had a ring," Harry eyed Hermione.

" You wouldn't know because I lost it," she grinned.

" Okay, so where is, Ron, I want to tell him that we won," Harry smirked.

" Ron, he is…

" Yes,"

Luna rushed to where everyone was standing. Her face looked wet and she seemed tired.

" What is wrong with you?" Harry asked.

" I tried," she sniffed.

" What are you talking about?" he raised an eyebrow.

" Yes, Luna, while you are at it could you please give Ron back," Hermione whispered.

" Why are you asking for Ron back?" Harry asked. " You were supposed to have him."

" I know Harry but I had to use the restroom and Ginny came with me then we left Ron with Luna," she explained.

More tears spilled down her face.

" What is your problem Luna?" Ginny asked.

" I tried to vomit," she hollered. " But it didn't work."

" Why were you trying to vomit?" Harry asked.

Luna ordered them to sit down, but she kept her place standing. She smiled weakly, but it quickly turned into a frown.

" I was talking to, Ron about how much I fancy him," she began. " And I went on and on about how great he was. He said I was great too. And I was so happy that he wanted to be my boyfriend."

" Boyfriend?' Ginny squealed. " That is great."

" I know," she cried wiping her eyes. " Then I gave him a kiss."

" A kiss?" Hermione hollered. " Why did you?"

More tears fell down her face.

" When I stopped kissing he was gone," she frowned. " Hermione, Ginny, Harry, I ate him."

Hermione face showed nothing, but disgust. Ginny just stared ahead. Harry gulped a huge wad of spit that was forming during Luna's tale.

" So, Ron is…

Luna nodded.

" It can't be," Harry shook.

" I am so sorry," she yelled.

Everyone went back into the building quietly. Harry looked at his feet. When dinner came around Luna refused to eat.

" Luna, you have to eat something," Ginny urged.

" I can't I miss, Ron,"

" We all do," Hermione smiled. " Right Harry."

" Poor, Ron," he frowned. " He is probably being digested now."

" I can't take it," she yelled sticking her finger into the way back of her throat.

" Luna, don't not here!" Ginny hollered.

Chunks of food from breakfast and lunch spewed from Luna's mouth onto the table. Harry turned his head away. Ginny ran away because it was too disgusting. Hermione only sat still. Anxiously she searched her vomit for Ron, but couldn't find him. Clenching her fist she cried more.

* * *

Rain began to fall onto the field gently. A tiny voice finally stopped yelling. 

" How am I going to get back inside now?" Ron squealed.

Ron found a cup and hid under it. The rain fell down quietly as Ron tried to figure how he was going to survive.

* * *

End chapter three.


	4. Ron's Back!

Who Are You Calling Small?

(AN: I don't own Harry Potter.)

Chap4 Ron's Back!

The next morning Ron lifted the cup off that had been shielding him and was greeted with bright blue skies. No trace of a storm was left. Grinning he sat watching the birds fly around the field. Surveying the area he realized there were no people out. Looking to the stairs he began his long journey back to Hogwarts.

* * *

" Luna, Luna," Hermione called. 

Luna didn't respond. She kept walking faster. She wasn't ready to deal with Hermione now. Not when she was trying to cope.

" Luna,"

" **WHAT!**" she hollered whirling around.

" I just wanted to talk," Hermione frowned turning the other way. " Oh, and Luna, we don't think it is your fault."

Luna sighed and headed to the library where it was quiet.

* * *

In the great hall Harry rested his head in his arms refusing to touch his food. 

" Harry, you must eat something," Hermione pleaded.

" Every time I eat I think of, Ron," Harry frowned. " And how he was…

" Now, Harry, let's not relive that again," she interrupted.

Malfoy strolled up to the Gryffindor table the usual smug look on his face. Harry didn't even bother to recognize his presence.

" Well, if it isn't Potter and Granger," he smirked. " Wait! No peewee? Oh forgive me for bringing it up. I heard all about the event. Terrible shame Ron was eaten."

" Go away, Malfoy," Hermione warned.

" Don't worry though," he grinned. " He'll show up eventually."

Harry brought his hand to his mouth and ran out the great hall. Hermione glared at him.

" Do you have to always make people feel bad?" she asked.

" Yes, but only the people I can't stand," he explained. " You better check on Potter he looked sick."

Hermione looked at Malfoy one last time then ran out the great hall after Harry.

* * *

Sitting down Ron growled. He wasn't even close to being down the steps yet. He could tell he was going to get back into Hogwarts by the next day. To his left he noticed a paper cup. Climbing inside he smiled. Pushing against the side of the cup the container began to roll. Bouncing down the steps Ron was sure he would get there in time. Suddenly he hit the ground. Looking outside he saw the beautiful entrance out of the qudditch field. He bowed down, thanked the lonely cup and then ran to the entrance.

* * *

" Harry," Hermione called. " Please stop." 

Harry whirled around and stared at Hermione.

" Why?"

" Why what?"

" Why did Luna eat Ron?" he yelled. " Why?"

" Remember she didn't mean to and she…

" Ho do we know?"

Hermione glared at Harry. She knew he was upset, but that gave him no excuse to attack Luna. Luna was just a girl with a crush. Who would've known she was going to try and give Ron a kiss and accidentally swallow him?

" Hermione," Harry waved his hand in front of her face.

" Oh sorry Harry I was thinking," she apologized.

" Me too," Harry frowned. " I was thinking that we should corner Luna. Then when we are sure no one is around I will cut a huge gash in her stomach and we rescue Ron."

" Harry!" Hermione screamed. " That is barbaric."

" Hermione!" Harry shouted back. " She was barbaric for eating Ron. Probably thought he tasted good. Probably was waiting for a right moment to attack. After all Ron was so small and defenseless. She was probably…

" Listen to your self Harry," Hermione huffed. " Does Luna seem like a person who would do that?"

" Yes," Harry nodded. " She is already creepy."

" Harry, I am going to leave you to think about what you said," she turned.

And with that Hermione stomped to her next class.

* * *

Putting his hands on his knees Ron stopped to take a breath. He could see Hogwarts in the distance. His mood brightened when he realized it wasn't so far. Ron wished he could find something that he could ride there. Sitting in the grass was a spider and then to the left he saw a butterfly on a flower. Which one to chose spider or butterfly? Running toward the butterfly he tried his best to avoid the spider. The majestic creature sat on the flower slowly flapping its bright purple and blue wings. 

Climbing the long stem of the flower he easily placed himself on the butterfly. Once on the creature he was whisked into the sky. Wind made his hair dance on his head. Holding onto the insect he prayed it wouldn't crash. Laughing to him self he thought that this was an interesting way to travel. He could see the bridge that went out to where the four stones were situated. Almost missing the bridge he directed the butterfly toward it. When the butterfly entered the bridge Ron relaxed because he was almost there.

* * *

Harry watched Hermione walk away. She didn't understand how he felt about the whole ordeal. Hermione acted as if nothing really happened. It was even some of her fault. Slowly Harry strolled down to the dungeons where potions class was held. The light disappeared as Harry walked down the stone stairs. 

" Thank you Mr. Potter for joining us," Pro. Snape scowled. " Now please take your seat."

" Yes sir," he grumbled.

Sitting him self down he ignored the professor. Hermione saw that Harry wasn't paying attention that she told him to listen up.

" Hermione, I am not in the mood," he confessed.

" Harry, you need to stop moping around," she ordered.

" **RON WAS EATEN AND YOU WANT ME TO STOP MOPING?**"

" Harry," she hushed. " Sh, people are staring."

"**LET THEM STARE!**" he hollered.

" Mr. Potter could you please explain why you are disrupting my class?" he asked.

The Slytherans directed their attention toward Harry.

" Hermione, and I were having a dispute," he answered. " I got angry and apparently too loud."

" Yes, I think, so" he glared. " And for your outburst points will be deducted for Gryffindor. I think subtracting forty points is an appropriate number for your distracting behavior."

Plopping down in his seat he slammed his fist onto the table. Red color crept onto his face. Snape continued to watch Harry then went back to the board.

* * *

Merrily the passenger on the butterfly whistled a tune as he steered the insect into the school. Dumbledore was walking around the school as usual. Zooming past him Ron remembered he was having potion class now. Turning the beautiful butterfly toward the dungeons he grinned. The insect seemed to slow down as if it were tired. 

" Don't give up now buddy," he pleaded. " We're almost there then you can leave me forever."

It seemed like the creature heard because it sped up a little. Patting it on the back softly Ron whispered words of encouragement. Darkness engulfed the adventures as they made their way to the dungeons. Making a sharp turn Ron entered Pro. Snape's room.

" Now read the directions on the board," he announced. " The assignment will be turned in next time we meet."

People were about to leave. Quickly the butterfly was used to get Harry's attention.

" Hey, Hermione," Harry stared. " Look at that butterfly."

" Oh, wow it is quite beautiful," she grinned.

" Wait," Harry looked closer. " It looks like there is a little person in its back."

They both examined the butterfly and jumped back their mouths wide open.

" G-Gh-Ghost!" Harry shouted.

Snape noticed the two kids were still in his classroom and he ordered them out. The butterfly followed them all the way to the dormitories. Harry was glad they could have a small break.

" What was I thinking," Harry laughed. " A ghost?"

Slowly the butterfly landed on Harry's outstretched arm.

" Hello," Ron squeaked.

" Ron, but we thought you…

" Thought I what?"

" Harry and I thought you were consumed by Luna," Hermione explained.

" You thought I was eaten by Luna?" he chuckled. " Nonsense. What really happened was when Luna was about to kiss me I jumped out of her hand. She probably thought I…

" She probably thought that she ate you," Hermione piped up. We need to apologize to Luna."

In the library the silence was shattered as Harry and Hermione ran in.

" Oh great," Luan sighed.

" Luna, we're sorry," they shouted.

"What?"

" Ron, wasn't eaten, he is right here," Hermione smiled.

Ron was placed on the table.

" Hey, Luna," he squeaked.

Luna shouted out with joy and received a stern look from the librarian. They all decided to leave the library. Malfoy blocked them as they were walking down the hall.

" If it isn't Harry's gang," Malfoy snickered. " Oh how surprising shortie is back."

" Malfoy, we don't have time for you o move," Harry smiled.

" Move, you want me to move?" he asked. " There is a lot of space unless you are to fat to get around us."

" Come on," Hermione ordered.

All of them walked right past Malfoy. Once they were back in the dorms they took their seats.

" Ron, how did you get back inside?" Luna asked.

" He rode on the back of a butterfly," Harry explained.

Ron nodded.

" Well, we are glad you are back," Harry grinned.

" Me too,"

* * *

End of chapter four. 


	5. Antidote?

Who Are You Calling Small?

(An: This is the next chapter. Thank you all of my reviewers.)

Chap5 Antidote?

During breakfast Harry and Hermione sat eating their breakfast along with Ron.

" Hermione, I hope, Ron, changes back," he frowned.

" Me too," Hermione nodded.

Ron happily ate away it was the usual conversation Harry and Hermione had each morning. Always consisted of them hoping he was back to normal and him not being back to normal. Ron was getting use to it sadly.

" Ron and Hermione," Neville hollered. " Snape wants to see you to and Ron right away."

Both friends looked at each other. They thought maybe today would be the day. Grabbing Ron Harry and Hermione rushed toward the room. Once they arrived in the dungeons they knocked on the potion master's door. Ron became exited. What if this was it? He would be cure. No one could look down on him anymore. He would be able to get back to normal.

Slowly the door opened and Professor Snape stood sneering as usual. When the two friends stepped in they walked over to Snape's desk.

" What is it you want professor?" he asked.

" Potter, I have concocted an antidote that could probably help your friend," he smirked.

" Really professor that's wonderful," Hermione smiled clapping her hands together.

" Yes well it isn't all my doing," he smiled. " Thank Mr. Malfoy. He was the one who made it."

Ron who was grinning before had a look of pure horror on his face. Malfoy had made his antidote. Why Malfoy? No way was Ron going to drink it. Probably was poisoned. Shaking his head Ron refused.

" No thank you," he squealed. " I rather be small."

" We'll take the antidote," Hermione smiled. " Thanks Malfoy."

" Just doing my job," he grinned.

" What!" Ron squeaked.

They grabbed the antidote then exited the dungeons. Climbing up the stairs the two friends entered the abandoned girls bathroom. Placing Ron on the floor they pull the cork off the tube.

" What are you doing?" Moaning Myrtle asked.

" Ron is small we are going to make him bigger again,"

" Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh," she moaned. " That isn't going to work."

She dived back into one of the toilets in the bathroom.

" Ignore her," Hermione sighed. " She has no idea what she is talking about. Take this Ron quick."

" Um Hermione," Ron frowned.

" Oh yes, I forgot," she sighed.

Hermione poured a drop of the antidote onto Ron who had his mouth open.

" Shouldn't you have checked the antidote first," Harry asked.

" Checked it?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. " Professor Snape the potions master made this."

" And Malfoy our biggest rival made it too," Harry added.

" Oh Harry stop worrying," she laughed. " Professor Snape would never let Malfoy ever do such a thing."

" Which professor Snape are you talking about?" he asked.

Suddenly a swirling purple light surrounded Ron. Hermione and Harry watched intently. After the smoke cleared there stood Ron tall and proud. He looked at his hands and found them the right size.

" Whoa," he hollered. " I'm back!"

His two friends ran over to him. All was well again.

* * *

Ron went to bed that night feeling extremely grateful. Frowning he remembered he would have to thank Professor Snape and Malfoy. Shrugging it aside Ron closed his eyes and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning Ron woke up with a loud yawn. He noticed he was the only one in the boy's dormitories. Quickly he headed out and made his way to the great hall. On his way he received glares from students. Some were even laughing. Confused Ron entered the great hall. He called out for Harry and Hermione.

" Hey Harry, Hermione," he greeted.

" Ron what happened?" she asked her mouth dropped.

" What?" he asked starting to eat his breakfast.

" You look different," Harry answered.

" I do?" he stared. " Don't feel different."

Malfoy and his goons walked by. Ron immediately rose from his spot. Walking over to Malfoy he smiled.

" Thanks again Malfoy," he grinned. " For the antidote."

" Weasley," he snickered. " You're welcome."

Confused yet again Ron placed himself next to Harry who was staring at him.

" What?"

" Ron I think you need to see this," Harry frowned handing him a spoon.

Looking on the back of the spoon Ron saw his refection. Within the reflection his saw his red hair. Then he looked closely on top of his head was a pair of ears. Slowly Ron moved his hand up and felt the ears.

" **I HAVE BLOODY EARS!" **he screamed.

" Yes, Ron," Hermione sighed.

" And I thanked Malfoy for this?" he growled.

" At least you aren't small anymore," Harry reminded.

" You're right at least I'm not small," he frowned. " But theses ears."

" We'll find an antidote for that," Hermione snickered. " Promise."

" If not," Harry remarked. " We could get you a leash."

Hermione and Harry erupted into laughter. Ron mumbled something unpleasant under his breath. Something tickled his back. Looking around Ron made sure no one was behind him but there was nothing. He then felt the tickle again. He looked back again and there was no one.

" Hello Ron," Ginny smiled. " You have a tail."

" A what?" Ron shrieked.

Sure enough there was a red bushy tail connected to his backside. Staring in disbelief Ron shuddered. He had a tail.

" Malfoy will die for this," Ron growled.

" Look on the bright side," Hermione grinned. " You're not small."

" Hermione, does this mean Ron has to be house trained?" Harry asked.

Ginny, Hermione, and Harry roared with laughter. Ron lowered his head sadly.

" Ron don't be like that," Hermione smiled. " We'll find a cure from professor Snape."

Harry opened his mouth to make a comment, but Ron had already stomped out of the great hall.

* * *

Furiously Ron ran all the way back down into the dungeons. On his way he ran into Luna Lovegood. She wore a smile on. Angrily Ron pushed her aside.

" Ron," she hollered. " Come back."

" Leave me be," he mumbled. " Loony Luna. I have to speak to Snape."

" If you are mad about the ears and the tail don't be," she screamed. " I think it looks cute."

" I look like a imbecile," Ron yelled back then turned to walk away.

Luna hurried her steps to catch up with Ron. He of course tried to ignore her. She followed him all the way into professor Snape's classroom. Snape sat at his desk reading papers.

" Professor!" he shrieked.

" Mr. Weasley what brings you here," he sighed not looking up.

" You're antidote is…

" Did it work?" he asked still focused on his papers.

" Yes, but…

" Then what is the problem?" he snarled.

" I look like a bloody fox boy," Ron shouted making Luna flinch.

Snape for the first time since Ron walked in actually looked up. His gaze fell upon Ron. He did not show any signs of amusement but Ron could tell he was. Snape began to smirk.

" You do look much like a fox," he mumbled. " Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

" No! Malfoy made the antidote right?" Ron asked.

" Yes,"

" Why didn't you check it," Ron questioned. " Surely you would check a students potion before you give it to another student."

" I trusted that Malfoy would do a excellent job," Snape sneered. " Seems to me that he added essence of fox into the potion. Well thank you for reporting his mistake. You may go."

Anger boiled up in Ron's head. He clutched his fist by his sides. Glaring at Snape he tried to stay under control.

" I am not finished here!" Ron shouted. " I look like a fox."

" Yes, but no harm was done," he snarled. " So you may go now."

" I want an antidote," Ron hollered.

" I will give you no such thing!" Snape roared. " I am too busy to make you a second antidote."

" You wouldn't have to if the first one had worked," Ron grumbled.

" Mr. Weasley if you do not exit my room right now you will be given a detention," Snape warned.

Luna stood in the background. She was too scared to speak up. Ron's tail waged viscously behind him. Finally Ron left Snape only after making another rude comment. Once out of the dungeon Ron erupted with anger. He hollered so loud that people stared.

" What?" he yelled.

They all turned away. Quickly Ron headed up to the Gryffindor towers. On his way he spotted Malfoy. Anger blinded him instantly. Rushing over Ron tackled Malfoy to the ground. He began throwing punches wildly. He was so angry he couldn't hear other students beginning to circle around them.

" Harry," Hermione asked. " Is that Ron?"

" Oh no," Harry sighed. " That isn't a good thing."

Harry grabbed Ron off of Malfoy. He held him back as Malfoy stood up.

" Harry, let me go," Ron growled. " Malfoy deserves to get it."

" Ron calm down," Harry hissed.

" You better listen Weasley," he sneered. " Or your master could send you away."

Ron snapped and began yelling, screaming and thrashing about.

" I am going to kill you Malfoy!" Ron hollered.

Harry no longer could hold onto Ron. Letting go Ron tackled Malfoy yet again. Ron took a hold of Malfoy's neck and began to strangle him.

" Ron, stop it," Harry screamed.

" Ron," Hermione hollered.

Malfoy began to slowly stop fidgeting. Harry had to do something Ron was killing Malfoy.

" Ron, stop it at once," Harry, commanded. " You'll kill him."

Ron didn't listen to Harry. Suddenly the students began to move out of the way.

" What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall asked. " Mr. Weasley!"

Ron let go of Malfoy's neck quickly. Standing up he smiled nervously.

" What were you doing?"

" Nothing," Ron spoke. " Malfoy and I were just uh… teaching each other new spells."

" If so then why is Mr. Malfoy unconscious," McGonagall glared.

" Well I…

" I will be taking Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing but when I come back you better be here," she scowled.

With that McGonagall exited the corridor Malfoy in her arms.

* * *

Nervously Ron waited outside Dumbledore's office. He had a long agonizing talk with Professor McGonagall and was now waiting to talk to the headmaster. Hermione and Harry were waiting too.

" I'm going to be expelled," Ron frowned.  
" No, you wont," Hermione smiled. " Malfoy should wake up sooner or later. You just strangled him that's all."

" I feel much better," Ron sighed.

" Malfoy did have it coming," Harry reminded. " He is the reason you're like that."

The door opened and the trio entered.

" Dumbledore before you expel me hear me out," Ron frowned.

" I am not going to expel you," he answered.

" Malfoy had it coming and plus look at me…what I'm not?"

" No, Malfoy will be okay," he smiled.

" Oh well in that case," Ron grinned. " There means there is nothing to worry about."

" You will be serving detention tomorrow night," Dumbledore answered. " With Snape."

" Headmaster," Ron huffed. " I can't … I mean why?"

" You did attack a student Ron, so you must pay for your actions," he sighed. " Now you three excuse me I need to get back to work."

Ron exited the office with his friends.

" Well at least you aren't getting expelled," Hermione smiled.

" I know, but this is worst," he frowned. " Detention with Snape."

* * *

The next night Ron ventured down to the dungeons. Holding his robe tight he took a deep breath. Entering the room he expected to see Snape sneering but instead he found Malfoy.

" What are you doing Malfoy," Ron glared. " Where's Snape?"

" He had something to do," Malfoy answered. " But he'll be back soon but in the mean time you'll be spending detention with me. And we're going to have lots of fun,"

Ron frowned slightly. He had a feeling that this wasn't going to be good.

* * *

End of chapter five.


End file.
